


my greatest happiness

by nigiyakapepper



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Corruption, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/pseuds/nigiyakapepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miwa will always be by Kai's side. (Contains spoilers for Link Joker, ep 147)</p>
            </blockquote>





	my greatest happiness

When people around them started falling into the sweet temptations of Reverse faster than they could bring them to their senses, Aichi and his friends felt the beginnings of a familiar mix of helplessness, loss, and the grim determination of setting things right—something not unlike boulders stubbornly holding ground against the current of a raging river.

Despite the growing chill and dread in the pit of their stomachs, they had one directive—to fight against this mysterious, overwhelming power. It made their bodies move despite the exhaustion of their spirits.

The first time Miwa realized that Reverse had consumed Kai, he frowned—partly, if not wholly, in confusion.

Why?

How?

Kai's principles were steadfast. They made him who he was. The only reason, Miwa saw, for Kai to depend on anything else but himself to gain strength was if he betrayed himself and stabbed his own principles in the gut.

Kai Reversed was a force nearly impossible to overcome. What was Miwa supposed to say? What was he supposed to do?

Kai, whom Miwa had always felt comfortable watching from a distance; Kai, whom Miwa had always felt proud of when he saw him forge his own success and happiness. Kai, whom Miwa had always shared a quiet companionship despite their differences and the time and circumstances that caused them. In turn, Miwa had been trusted as someone Kai could come home to.

Kai, Miwa’s best friend.

What should he do?

Miwa’s rational part reared its shaggy head, declaring he’d take matters into his own hands. Or at least try to. His duty as friend was to bring Kai back to the light. Wasn’t that what friendship was all about?

And so try Miwa did, mildly confused as to why a small part of him felt uneasy and half-hearted. Only during his fight with Kai did he realize why that was.

Reverse had creeped into Miwa’s chest and limbs, rendering his insides cold and his skin on fire, like a terrible, killing fever. It whispered in his mind with his own voice to succumb, to surrender, to fall. He knew very well he wasn’t enough to stop Kai. Kai had chosen his own fate, and it was to accept Reverse. What right did Miwa have to tell Kai off for making his own decisions?

Miwa bit his lip. It was hard to stand. It was hard to breathe. His eyes were losing focus. A steady throbbing pain was spreading from behind him. Red and black smoke swam in and out of his vision.

Was this what Miwa wanted? Facing Kai as an enemy? Leaving Kai behind like Ren and Aichi did?

Kai played his cards, and Miwa’s chances of defeating him rapidly evaporated.

His heart ached in his chest, overwhelming him with a feeling that thrilled and terrified him at the same time.

 _You did well, man_ , Miwa told himself. _Cut yourself some slack._ The pain rose in volumes, like everything had coalesced inside his body and struggled to escape, filling every bit of him to bursting. His resistance was hanging by a sad, small thread.

_If there’s anyone who should be by Kai’s side, it’s you._

A pained gasp, trembling fingertips. The sound of howling wind, a piercing yell he wasn't aware was his own. Cold spreading outward from his belly, pushing warmth from his hands in pleasant, numbing fizzles. Miwa’s mind was rapidly clearing—-no longer bogged down by what was for the greater good.

The greater good can shove itself up its own ass.

The fight ended. Miwa shuddered, feeling Reverse settling inside him, sitting along his spine like a friend. Kai was there, watching him coolly (and if Miwa’s years of standing by Kai interpreting his body language were anything to go by) with a definite air of triumph.

Kai was there. They were together.

And Miwa felt content.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was edited from its first version posted on [Tumblr](http://nigiyakapepper.tumblr.com/post/65992682890/my-greatest-happiness-aka-ep-147-vomit-of-feels).


End file.
